Gum bleeding is associated with many common oral conditions, such as gingivitis. Gum bleeding may be caused by a buildup of plaque, a soft, sticky, colorless film of bacteria that forms on the teeth and gums, and produces toxins that may inflame or infect the gum tissue to cause gingivitis. Gingivitis is the initial stage of gum disease and, if left untreated, may cause periodontitis.
Antibacterial agents have been used in oral care products to reduce plaque and gingivitis, and hence reduce gum bleeding. Similarly, coagulant agents have also been used in oral care products to reduce gum bleeding. However, the antibacterial efficacy of compounds may be affected by other active ingredients in the oral care product, and some coagulant agents, such as tranexamic acid, carry increased thromboembolic and drug interaction risks.
Accordingly, it would be useful to develop oral care compositions, such as toothpastes and mouthwashes, configured to provide improved gum bleeding relief and antibacterial efficacy. Additionally, it would be useful to develop oral care composition with natural or botanically-based active ingredients.